The Blood Bruiser Pack
The Blood Brusier Pack is the Space Allied Alliance and the Non-Aligned team. The pack of space horned-demon warriors, bandits, and mercenaries battled against the Pyros Authority and other rouge tribes and bandits in the barren wasteland planet of Romack and the nine moons. Origins In the planet of Romack, home of Horned Demons, Flint Bruisehorn, Maya Xiana-Horn, Raknar Bruisehoof, and Jazk Sneakerhorn, were the members of the Bruisers Tribe called the Knee Deep and they were scavengers since they were young. They were ambushing convoys from non-tribal faction called the Giz-Horns, led by the name of Mister Giz himself. Every weekend is fine until one day, their home was attacked by Pyros Authority and Flint was angered by his loss of his friends and family so as the others. They set off to the west with their only vehicle they can find to find and kill Pyros for slaughtering their people while Flint goes for vengeance. On their way to the west, they were encountered by Zong Nighthorn of the Wraith tribe who caught them for their trespassing of his tribe's domain and then they were captured by his tribesmen and brought to the village's jailhouse where they met Jogo Barontong of the Baron tribe and Zaldor Knightskull of the Knights tribe. After being questioned, Flint and the others were released after they convinced them provenly right when he learned that they too were against Pyros Authority for defiling their ancient land. Zong joined the pack as they travelled to the Necroz' territory at the Nephilem Fortress. When they've arrived at the Nephilem Fortress, the pack rested there after they gain entry by Rak and Tak Necrohorn, telling that they were part of the resistance against the Pyros Authority. While they're resting up, a helicopter carrying Pyros Troopers was about to approach the Fortress but then Flint did unthinkable as he took out the chopper by rocket launcher and killed several Pyros Soldiers. After a quick attack, Flint questioned one last survivor of the Pyros Authority as he demanded to know why did they attack his homeland and hold him prison until Pyros himself arrived and Flint confronted him for the first ever then he was beaten by his arch-nemesis and his Chaos Aura power. After the prison swap, Flint was healed but still he vowed and eager to avenge their people's death but he's going to need more than just help, he must find two tribes, the mystical Ram Lords and the militant militia Gearheads, and unite them under one banner against the Pyros Authority. Flint and the pack went the Ram Lords' territory, the Black Crypt, and met two members of the tribe, Necron Emeraldram and his disciple, Slayton Rubenhorn. In order to convince the Ram Lords, Flint and his fellow tribesmen must pass the simple test by surviving the crypt and retrieve the emerald gemstone which it was stolen by the Pyros Authority. After they recovered the gemstone, they've successfully convinced the tribe and joined forces with other tribes and Necron and Slayton joined Flint's group for their cause. Next they travelled to the Gearheads' territory in the western front where they were in constant battle against Pyros' army. There they met the squad from the tribe, Clayton Skullburner, Bangor Bazookaram, Zarobo Plasmahorn, and Garred Boomer-Ram, on the battlefield and joined side-by-side against their common enemy. After the battle and friendly reinforcements have arrived, they were brought to their war camp and briefed for their mission as they were thought to be mercenaries but they'll be gladly to help them as they destroyed the enemy artilleries, lead the Gearheads to the battlefield, and killed the Pyros Authority commander. During the battle, the pack have become as mercenaries. After they completed their mission, the pack successfully convince the Gearheads to join the united tribes and four members have joined their cause. But before they march to Pyros Authority's domain, however, Flint has one more score to settle as he goes alone to the Giz-Horn's turf as fought his way to find Mister Giz and questioned him with the Hard Way. As he interrogated him, Flint learned that his tribe was the first target to be wiped out as threat and feared for their uprising against Pyros' brutal regime of terror and hate. As he left him to die, Flint now knows what his mission is and heading back to the pack to learn the truth and the plan. Flint and his pack infiltrated Pyros' defense base while the entire army of Romack marching through the defense line as they battled the Pyros Authority forces. As they entered the defense base near one of their capitals called Capital Pyros IV, they've managed to disable the enemy's defenses and weakening their structures then fought their way into the capital's city wall. As they entered the city walls and disrupted the defense, all hell broke loose as the united army battled the Pyros Authority army throughout the occupied land's city and the pack assisted them and reached the Capital's prime tower. They fought their way in, killing all the Pyros soldiers and elites in a total carnage with cold blood, breaching through the barricaded doors and hallways and reaching to the top floor. As they've reached the top floor, the pack confronted their nemesis for the first time as Flint stands before his arch-nemesis with eye-to-eye. Then, before they attack Pyros himself, the pack battled the giant demonic mech and destroyed the mechanical machine but it turns out that the mech has the ancient relic inside of it, containing the code of activation of the tower itself. Then, when Flint's nemesis showed up, he attacked him furiously but he gets a brutal beat down by him until suddenly, his Aura was unlocked and defeated him once and for all in a brutal beat down. After he defeated his arch-nemesis, Flint and the pack activated the tower as the beacon of light shins the sky and revealed the Ark Portal of Hydrocon, a portal that would lead to the planet's nine moons: Pantera, Sabbath, Reyals, Deth, Anthrax, Acidcord, Sniach, Metalhorn, and Quake. With the defeat of the Pyros Authority, the capital is freed as well half of the planet's territory; but his nemesis escaped with but they'll meet him again for another time. The war is over. However, the pack's adventure has begun as they journeyed to one of the nine moons through the Ark Portal of Hydrocon... Team Members Flint Bruisehorn The leader of the Bruiser Pack and one of the surviving member of Knee Deep tribe. He's a stubborn but groovy, brave, shy, serious, and egotistical character and has been haunted by the death of his friends and tribesmen as he bears his hatred on the Pyros Authority. Naya Xiana-Horn She's Flint's girlfriend and the pack's sniper. She's the daughter of the Knee Deep councilor but she doesn't follow her father's footsteps. So instead, she became rebellious like her friends and join the raids for bounties and treasures as she went to see the world where she never gone to. Raknar Bruisehoof The pack's heavy weapons demon guy, Raknar Bruisehoof is the mighty demon bruiser of the Knee Deep tribe. He carries his big Gatling gun and kills his massive enemies with the rain of fiery bullets and fights with his bare-knuckle hands as well he crushes his enemy's skull. Jazk Sneakerhorn Jazk Sneakerhorn is the team's supporter and one of the surviving members of the Knee Deep tribe. He carries his crossbow with many selected bolts, from high-tech to explosive to plasma bolts. He's also Flint's close friend since their childhood. Jogo Barontong Jogo is the scout and the archer from the Baron tribe. He was a servant of the wealthy baron when he rescued his life and honored by his master as one of them. As the Baron tribesman, he's a trained swordsman, shooter, and magic user. Zaldor Knightskull Zaldor Knightskull is tattooed demon soldier from the Knights tribe. He was a squire but was rejected by the Knights' Court due to his many tattoo on his body until he was reinstated and officially became one of them. As the Knight, he's a sharpshooter, gunslinger, and mercenary of the tribe but fame is not his luxury but his real luxury is killing for justice against the Pyrus Authority. Zong Nighthorn The demon Prowler class from the Wrath tribe who lived in the shadow away from the civilization and trained himself as a hunter and a Shadowstalker. Then he finally stepped out from his shadow of true self when he ambushed Flint and his company then helped them against the Pyrus Authority. Rak and Tak Necrohorn The duo bros from the Necroz served as the guards but they're the finest Necro Troopers of the tribe. Rak is the spearman and Tak is the stalker soldier, both of them has incredible fighting skills and teamwork maneuvers. Necron Emeraldram The elder master of sorcery of the Green Demon who is a dedicated member of the Ram Lords. He mastered the arcane of fabric to his magic to control the power of Emerald Demon which he earned after he passed the impossible trial and he did. He also carries his Necro Gun just in case for saving up his energy. Saylton Rubenhorn The apprentice of Necron Emeraldram now the full sorcerer of the Ruby Demon. He dreamt to become one of them as the Emerald Demon but naturally, his true color of his magic was red like his father before him. Like his master Necron, he carries his Necro Gun. Claydon Skullburner The flame demon trooper from the Gearheads who loves to burn his enemies as the people recognized him as the Pyromaniac Demon. He has a lot of gas canisters at his disposal and he won't stop at nothing until every living enemies are dead. Bangor Bazookaram The rocket demon trooper from the Gearheads who takes out many enemy tanks in one shot at the time. He had powerful missile launcher at his disposal, from anti-armor vehicles to anti-air missiles. Zarobo Plasmahorn The plasma demon trooper from the Gearheads was a Plasma Demon soldiers who fought against the Maledict Army during in his service with the military. After he quits the military, Zarobo became a mercenary for hire until he joined Flint's pack in a fight against the Pyros Authority. Garred Boomer-Ram The grenadier demon trooper from the Gearheads is the minesweeper of the team. Not only he can throw his grenades or using his grenade launcher at his targets and through the open windows, he also can place his land mines and booby traps on enemy's routines or incoming routes. Inspirations * Inspired from id Software's Rage. * The characters were resemblance of Hell Knights and Barons of Hell from Doom series. * Some characters are resemblance of Ram Demons from Ravensoft's Black Crypt. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Non-Aligned Team